


[Podfic] At Nineteen

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] For Now [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Rogue discusses the merits of beer and stalks Logan on a map this time. But she gets new gloves, so all ends well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At Nineteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97766) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANALISE010!!!

**Length:**  19:14  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/%5bXMen%5d%20At%20Nineteen.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/%5bXMen%5d%20At%20Nineteen.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
